El grupo de chicas
by SusyEugenio
Summary: Un grupo de chicas de la seleccion femenina de soccer le fastidian la vida a la actual seleccion de japon maculino sera que logran no volverse locos...'
1. Chapter 1

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba en una cancha de soccer DESDE muy temprano entrenando para el próximo partido contra la selección juvenil femenina de soccer de Holanda. Holanda bo es un equipo muy fuerte, pero para ellas si lo era. El equipo japonés femenino constaba escasamente de 15 jugadoras y en ese momento solo eran 12.

Muy bien chica ahora ensayemos el tiro "distractor". Dijo Suki, Suki era la subcapitán y portero del equipo del Japón. Era algo atípico que Suki hablara pero, cuando lo hacía solo para dar instrucciones, se cumplían sin objeción alguna. Pronto Kitori, Naomy y Siarika se colocaron frente de la portería supliendo al portero, que avanzaba con el balón hacia la portería contraria, la acompañaba Nicky en el lateral izquierdo y Siji en el lateral derecho. Emily, Kimberley y Mayra tomaron el lugar de la defensa, por si ocurría algún error en el tiro, mientras que Vivian y Ariadne avanzaban detrás de Suki, que se detuvo en el área penal. Suki disparo en hacia el palo de la portería, el balón reboto en dirección hacia Nicky, ella tiro sin detener el balón hacia el palo izquierdo de la portería para que el balón rebotara hacia Siji que se encontraba en el lateral derecho, disparo hacia el arco y anoto con facilidad ya que Sandy portera suplente no se reponía aun de los dos ataques anteriores.

Seria un éxito si tuviéramos un equipo contrario con quien podamos practicar dijo Kim una chica de más o menos 1.60 de estatura, tez blanca ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro recogido con dos colas de cabello Ya que solo somos 15 y 11 hacen de buenos 4 de malos.

Deja la negatividad si solo somos 15 es por tu culpale dijo Siji una chica de tez bronceada de ojos azules y cabello Blanco. Siempre utilizaba unos zapatos de color rojo sangre.

¡Ya basta! La voz de Nicky se escucho por todo el recinto.

En ese instante entro Akemi, ella era el capitán del equipo, llegaba con una sudadera y un mono negro hasta la rodilla con un balón debajo del abrazo que tenia dibujada una cara de enojo con un marcador rojo.

Pero que es lo que pasa, Discutiendo por lo mismo. Por favor tenemos que concentrarnos en el juego contra Holanda, eso es mucho más importante en este momento que discusiones insignificantes y disfuncional. ¡Terminemos de practicar!

¡Si capitán! respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mayra pateo el balón, el cual fue en dirección hacia las afueras de la cancha y le dio en la cabeza al defensa nipón Bruce Harper, quien estaba acompañado de Aoi Shingo y Tom Misaki, habían salido a dar un paseo.

El golpe fe tan fuerte que el pobre defensa cayo de bruces y en su camino se llevó a sus acompañantes que se morían de la risa al ver a bruce en el suelo con ellos.

Pero quién demonios fue el inepto que me mando ese balonazo es que acaso no sabe jugar soccer como se deb…


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDA PARTE

Una linda y dulce chica se encontraba en frente de él, lo que hizo que no pudiera pronunciar más palabras.

"Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, fui una torpe al no darle dirección al balón, lo siento mucho", se disculpó Mayra.

"Tranquila, pensé que era un chico el que había pateado el balón, es normal que las chicas no jueguen muy bien el soccer". Respondió Bruce incorporándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Tom y Aoi.

"¿¡Cómo has dicho? Pero quién te crees para decir que por ser una chica no se jugar soccer…!" Mayra se encontraba roja de la ira y su cara dulce cambio completamente en cuestión de segundos al escuchar el comentario de él defensa nipón.

"Te voy a enseñar que el soccer no distingue edad, sexo, ni siquiera raza…! Nosotras las mujeres jugamos mucho mejor que ustedes". Mayra cogió el balón y estaba a punto de tirar en dirección a la cara de Bruce cuando...

"¿No eres tu el defensa de la selección de Japón?" Mayra examinaba el rostro del sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella con curiosidad.

"oh… por supuesto que si..." Bruce respondió un poco sorprendido y confundido a la pregunta de la chica, "¿Cómo pudo cambiar de repente?". Pensó ( ¿_Sera Bipolar? )*_

"Yo soy Aoi Shingo y él es Tom Misaki" Intervino Aoi rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

"Mucho gusto" Dijo Tom estrechando la mano a Mayra.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mayra Saway, pertenezco al grupo de admiradores de la selección de soccer japonés . Lamento mucho mi comportamiento - respondía el saludo Mientras que miraba a Bruce con disgusto- pero a veces no logro controlarme y menos cuando las personas que están cerca de mí hacen cierto tipo de comentarios fuera de lugar…!"

"Tranquila nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a presenciar como matan a Bruce, no eres la única" Comento Tom.

"No entiendo porque las chicas del club de Admiradores siempre me quieren matar si soy una persona muy amigable, muy prudente y cortes" - Se justifico Bruce.

"Ay por favor ni que fueras Hiu-bin, (_ Es un actor Surcoreano es todo un bombón y gran actor _)y no eres nada cortes además nosotras no te queremos matar, solo te queremos advertir que debes defender muy bien el honor de Japón en la cacha, ya que eres muy distraído porque si no la única admiradora que tendrás será la muerte (_Que Trágica__no…? Hasta me dio escalofrió _).

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron tanto que se quedaron pasmados.

"¡Mayra!" - Una voz en tono de poco amigos se escucho detrás de Tom. Era Akemi el Capitán del equipo que aun tenia su balón con cara de enojo "Pensé que buscabas el balón, no que hacías tu trabajo de babosa, ¡disculpa! De admiradora, si ya tienes el balón es hora de segur entrenando o se te olvida contra quien jugamos el viernes?" _(Que Agresiva ¿No?)_

"No, por supuesto que no"- Respondió Mayra

"¡Entonces Camina!"

"Si Capitán. Me tengo que ir - dirigiéndose a los chicos -, fue un placer conocerlos en persona y ¡tú! - señalando a Bruce- Ojo con lo que haces, te estaré vigilando". Diciendo esto se fue a alcanzar a Akemi que se fue sin despedirse ni saludar. _( Que Cordial _)

"¡Adiós!" - Respondieron los tres chicos

"Con esto estoy totalmente convencido que las chicas del club de admiradores solo adoran a un jugador de esta selección y ese jugador..."

"Es el rompecorazones de Oliver" - interrumpió Tom

"Si el rompecorazones de Oliver… ¿Oli? … ¿eh?... ¡No!" - Bruce

"¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces Quién?" - Pregunto Aoi

"Pues!"- Bruce

"¡ Praci!" - Tom

"¿Benji? Por supuesto que no!"- Bruce

"No, Benji, ¿Que haces aquí?" - Pregunto Tom

"Chicos los estaba buscando el entrenador quiere hablar con todo el equipo" - respondió Benji

"Pero Benji, ¿Porque no nos llamaste por teléfono?" - pregunto Aoi

"Si, Benji ¿Porque no lo hiciste? ¿O es que acaso te inventaste esa excusa para salir a buscar a otra persona?" - pregunto Bruce Con Malicia

"Por supuesto que si" - Respondió Benji

"¡Si!" - Respondieron con sorpresa los tres chicos

"Eso quiere decir que tuve razón" - Dijo Bruce haciendo pucheros

"Que te pasa Bruce ¿ Acaso Tienes Ganas de llorar?" - Se burlo Aoi

"Claro que no, mas bien deja que Benji nos cuente cual es la persona que busca " - Bruce

" Para calmar tu curiosidad querido amigo, es justo la chica que vino a buscar a tu amiga hace un momento" - respondió Benji- " ella es el capitán de la recién conformada selección juvenil de soccer femenino del Japón"

"¿Selección de chicas? Eso es nuevo"- Bruce

"Ya cállate Bruce, deja que Benji nos cuente" Reprendió Tom a Bruce

"Como les decía chicos, el señor Adriano estaba hablando con el director Gamo * y alcance a escuchar que quiere que ayudemos a esta nueva selección"

"Espera, ¿dijiste ayudemos? ¿ A quién vamos a ayudar? " - pregunto Bruce

"A la selección de las chicas, ¿Cierto?" - respondió Aoi

"Cierto, el señor Adriano quiere que todo el equipo y él director las preparemos en o que podamos para el juego que tienen el viernes" prosiguió Benji.

"¿El viernes? ¿Te refieres a Hoy?" - pregunto otra vez Bruce

" No, es el que viene. Del desempeño de ese partido se decidirá si esa selección sigue y nosotros seremos evaluados. No importa si ganan o pierdan la federación evaluara su desempeño y potencialidad. Así que cuando Oliver y yo escuchamos esto decidimos que me ofrecería a buscarlos y así poder saber a que atenernos con estas chicas - Pero tenemos que irnos ya el entrenador nos espera. Ah.. Se me olvidaba el entrenador no sabe nada de esto así que tengan mucho cuidado con la información" - finalizo Benji

" Espera Benji que tal si nos deja procesar la información que nos acaba de dar" - Protesto Aoi

"No hay tiempo, lo procesan en el camino" - diciendo esto Benji empujo a los chicos hacia su carro al mismo tiempo que subía al asiento del conductor con mucho afán "Oli nos espera".

_Nota de la autora_

_Las letras en cursiva son algunas opiniones mías_

_*Así me apareció el nombre del director técnico del Japón selección sub 20 . Aunque creo que es Kamo. Si es así dejen un review_

_En este Fic el futbol será algo agregado._

_Agradezco a spockaline por su ayuda aunque se que me va matar por ir subiendo el fic a pedazos y muy tarde un capitulo del otro._

_Me disculpo por el primer capitulo aun no estaba terminado ni bien corregido. Así que me tome mi tiempo para arreglar este segundo capitulo hare todo lo posible por escribir el tercero antes que termine el mes y subirlo._

_Gracias por leer mi Fic._


	3. Chapter 3

TERCERA PARTE

"¿Me podrías explicar que rayos hacía hablando con Tom Misaki, Aoi Shingo y Bruce Harper?" - Le reclamaba Akemi a Mayra.

"Pues Conversando, ¿que mas puedo hablar con ellos?" - Respondió Mayra - Además, ¿porque no puedo hablar con ellos? No dijiste que el Señor Adriano dijo que la confederación de Futbol nos apoyara si nuestro desempeño es excelente en el partido amistoso contra Holanda. ¿Cual es el miedo?"

"No hay ningún miedo solo que ellos no saben que nos ayudaran en este y los demás partidos. El único que lo sabe es el entrenador Gamo y él prácticamente los obligara a ayudarnos . Ahora entiendes porque es que no quiero que ninguna hable con ellos"

"Pero ..." - Dijo Kim, pero no pudo terminar

"¡Pero Nada!"- Interrumpió Akemi

" No quiero que ninguna entable conversación con ningún integrante del equipo Masculino, hasta las dos de la tarde de hoy ¡Entendido!" - Prohibió Akemi

"Si capitán" - Respondieron en unísono las chicas

_En el club de entrenamiento_

"Ya que todos están reunidos se preguntaran porque los mande a llamar con tanta urgencia, pero es algo mas de lo que ya todos saben, el señor Adriano y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles" - Explicaba el director Gamo.

"¿Adema de lo que ya sabemos? Quiere decir que hay otra cosa mas importante del asunto de las chicas" - susurro Bruce al oído a Benji.

"¡Cállate Harper!" - le reprendió Steve

"Muchachos La federación Japonesa de Futbol soccer a tomado la decisión de apoyar al nuevo equipo femenino de soccer japonés" - les decía Adriano

" Pero Señor Adriano, ¿que tenemos nosotros que ver con esa decisión?" - preguntó Oliver._( Pero que indiferencia, fingida claro esta porque ya lo sabia)_

"Esa es una excelente pregunta Oliver, La federación a tomado la decisión que ustedes por ser el equipo juvenil ganador del mundial logren entrenar a este grupo de chicas antes y después del próximo viernes" - Anunció Adriano Fugartini

Todos los chicos quedaron asombrados ante el anunció. Por supuestos algunos miembros del equipo no quedaron muy contentos a tal anuncio. (_Ya me imagino quién es _)

"Pero señor Adriano esto no puede ser, ¿como que vamos a entrenar a unas chicas?,¿ acaso un entrenador o un director técnico no puede hacerlo? " - Replico Steve.

"¿Qué finalidad tiene que nosotros participemos en el entrenamiento de esas chicas?" - Insistió Oliver.

Adriano acomodo sus gafas oscuras y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mirando dentro de si, como buscando algún tesoro en lo profundo de un abismo. Entonces despertó y dijo:

"Cuando la federación me informo que habían recibido la solicitud de parte de un grupo de chicas para conformar un equipo de Futbol soccer para representar a Japón, hice todo lo posible para que la federación aceptara. Lo hice por que yo mismo las vi entrenar, solas sin ningún entrenador, vi sus ganas de triunfar y fue cuando los vi a ustedes reflejados en esas chicas. La condición que formulo la federación fue que el honor de Japón no quede por el piso por culpa de un grupo de mujeres. Si era necesario podía utilizar los entrenadores y jugadores para este proyecto. Así que los miembros de la confederación decidieron que ustedes brindarían esa ayuda sobre todo porque aun no están verdaderamente convencidos que puedan mantener el honor de Japón en lo alto por mas tiempo."

_En los vestidores de la cancha de soccer _

"¿Están todas listas?" - Pregunto


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTA PARTE

"¿Pero? Que es esto ?" Interrogo Akemi - Acaso no están listas ya casi son las dos de la tarde.

"Capitán, en realidad no queremos ir - respondió Kim - si esos chicos nos van ayudar prácticamente obligados los resultados serán catastróficos"

Suki se encontraba sentada en unos de los bancos de los vestidores y al escuchar esto volteo su mirada a Kim y le pregunto: "¿Y tú crees que ellos no necesitaron ayuda para explotar su talento?"

"Algunos no." respondió Kim "Pero, creo que entendí tu posición, y en verdad tienen razón"

"¡Por supuesto que la entendiste!" - Le grito con aires de autoridad Siji -"Para que ellos estén en la posición que están hoy alguien debió ayudarlos, motivarlos o haberlos visto al menos para poder jugar en la selección actual." "Que lenta" - Esto ultimo lo susurro.

"Creo que todas ya estamos listas Capitán" - Confirmo Naomy.

"Bueno entonces podemos irnos" - Akemi -"Todas a la camioneta"

Todas subieron a la camioneta rumbo al club de entrenamiento de los chicos.

_En el club de entrenamiento 1/2 hora después_

"Señor Adriano ya llegaron" - le susurro el director Gamo al oído de Adriano.

"Muy bien director Gamo" - le respondió susurrando el señor Adriano.

"Muy bien muchachos, confió en ustedes, estas chicas son muy especiales. Ahora vengan conmigo, para poder iniciar" - Anuncio Fugartini.

En ese instante todos los presentes procedieron a levantarse y seguir al señor Fugartini hacia una de las canchas de soccer del club. En el camino a Víctor Hiroshi se le cayo el teléfono móvil el único que se dio cuenta fue Bruce pero como había discutido con él hace una horas le resto importancia.

"Naomy, mira un teléfono móvil. ¿ De quién será?" - Se percato Mayra.

"Me imagino que debe ser de alguno de los chicos de la selección" - respondió Naomy.

"¡Eh! ¿Como sabes eso?" - pregunto Mayra.

"Ay Mayra, los chicos de la selección acaban de salir de seguro se le cayo a alguno. Vamos, que nos están esperando con las sodas y preguntamos de quién es." - sugirió Naomy.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la cancha de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto el señor Fugartini presentaba a Akemi y las chicas.

"Muchachos ella es Akemi , es el capitán de las chicas y este es su equipo. Akemi es Japonesa pero creció gran parte de su vida en Colombia al igual que Suki. En cambio, Marianella es Colombiana, y sus padres son Japoneses ellos volvieron a Japón en la misma temporada que la otras. Así que tiene doble nacionalidad y ha decidido Jugar en Japón." - Explicaba Adriano a los chicos.

"Hola, yo soy Oliver Atton el capitán del equipo" - se presento Oli.

"Lo sabemos. - Respondió Akemi y giro su mirada a Patty preguntándole -¿Tu eres la directora del equipo?" (_Que lista, es mejor tener Patty de amiga que de enemiga_)

A Patty le extraño la pregunta, y solo asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

"Entonces contigo nos entenderemos en la reuniones que tengamos los muchachos" - Dijo Akemi.

Los muchachos pasaron por alto este comentario. No porque no les importara sino porque el director técnico Gamo decidió empezar con un partido de prueba para ver lo que podían hacer las chicas. Mientras Mayra y Naomy corrían con todas sus fuerzas trayendo una cesta llena de Soda, tratando de no chocar con ningún miembro de cualquier equipo para no quedar por fuera del entrenamiento. Pero en medio de la proeza chocaron por accidente a Akemi que les deba instrucciones para el calentamiento a las chicas.

"¡Ay!"- grito Akemi.

"Capitán Aquí están las sodas" - Dijo Mayra, buscando alguna forma para suavizar la reacción de Akemi.

"¿Sodas? En ningún momento mande yo a buscar Sodas, yo dije ¡SOGAS! " Reprendió Akemi.

"¿¡SOGAS!?" - el coro de Mayra y Naomy se dejo escuchar en todo el recinto, llamaron la atención de Bruce, Tom, Oliver, Steve, Aoi y Benji.

"Para que quieren unas Sogas" - Comento Bruce.

"No lo se si quieres les pregunto" - Aoi

"No Aoi N..." - Trato de impedírselo Benji. _(Que prudente)_

"!Eh, Chicas¡ " - Les grito Aoi - "¿Para que las Sogas?".

Mayra y Naomy se encogieron de hombros y las demás chicas no pudieron mas y se echaron a reír. En realidad Akemi había mandado a traer unas sogas de la camioneta para amarrarla al tobillo de dos jugadores para afianzar el trabajo en equipo como le sugirió el entrenador Gamo y Suki era la que había mandado a buscar las sodas para después del entrenamiento.

"Para amarrar tu tobillo con el mío" - le respondió tranquilamente Akemi a Aoi.

Este ultimo se puso rojo como un tomate y agacho la cabeza.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora trabajaremos en equipo, para esto tend…." les decía el director Gamo. Pero alguien estaba en la luna.

"Tom, Tom, ¡TOM!" - Le llamo el director Gamo.

"¿Eh?, si entrenador enseguida voy" - Respondió Tom volviendo en si. Levantándose rápidamente y sin saberlo arrastrando a la pobre Marianella con él. Marianella estaba amarrando las sogas que había traído de la camioneta tal como le había mandado el director Gamo.

"Oye espera, ¡ALTO! Me estas arrastrando….." - Suplica Marianella.

"Oh ¿Qué?.. ¿Pe.. Pero que estas haciendo aquí?"- respondió Tom viendo Marianella en el suelo.

"Si no estuvieras en la luna te hubieras fijado que estas atado en el tobillo con la chica " - recrimino Steve

"¿En la luna yo?" - Preguntó Tom y aun la pobre Marianella estaba en el suelo.

"Si pero despierta ya, o quieres llevarte a la luna también a la chica, mira como la tienes" - Se burlaba Steve.

"Disculpa, disculpa" - el pobre Tom no podía con la cara de vergüenza .

"Tranquilo no te preocupes, solo m levanto y ya" - le decía Marianella con todo el Flow posible.

"Pero que estas haciendo, No, no a mi no, yo no estoy de acuerdo …."

"Pe… Pero".

_(Continuara….)_

_Nota de la autora_

_Pero quién no estará de acuerdo? Se los dejo ahí_

_Las letras en cursiva son algunas opiniones mías_

_En este Fic el futbol será algo agregado._

_Agradezco a spockaline, a Suki-chan, Mari Ozora, Suki-Nomonaga, Akane y Sarah-Koyama._

_Olvide antes de subir el documento agradecer a mis queridos amigos por este motivo escribí la nota antes de la cuarta parte(Lo se aparece al final)_

_Esta vez no prometeré nada ya que me demore bastante tiempo en subir el tercer capitulo_

_Este es mi correo si necesitan dejar algún mensaje mas personal. 15 _

_Gracias por leer mi Fic._


	5. Chapter 5

QUINTA PARTE

_"¡_Pero nada….!" - Grito Steve.

"¡A mí no me grites amargado!" chillo Emily - "maldito gato… Ni que yo fuera tu hija. Sabes que coge estas sogas y trágatelas….!."

"Pues pasan mucho mejor que tu maldito temperamento y no soy ningún gato " - reclamo Steve.

"¿Cuándo será el funeral"? - Pregunto con burla Akemi - "Porque como vamos yo seré quién haga las exequias de ustedes dos"

"Pero que quieres que haga si este maldito gatito no quiere colaborar" - Gimió de rabia Emily

"¡Gatito! ¡Yo soy un Tigre no un gatito!" - esto último Steve se lo escupió prácticamente en la cara a Emily

"¡Ahora si te voy a matar, has sido un gatito muy malo!"- los ojos de Emily parecían como los de una asesina enserie. _(Cuídense chicos)_

Sin importar lo que estaban haciendo la mitad de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí salieron con todas sus fuerzas a detener a Emily. Aunque los pobres recibieron arañazos patadas y golpes_ (a Mi paree que la gata es ella, ¿qué piensan ustedes?)_

Mientras tanto Naomy y Mayra le preguntaban a Bruce de quién era ese teléfono.

"Ese teléfono es de Hiroshi" dijo Bruce 'Pero si se lo entrego tal vez no me cuentelo de hace un rato'- Esto último lo pensó.

"Entonces, ¿Bruce de Quién es?" - Volvió a preguntar Naomy.

"¿Ah?, Si, este…. Es de…. Yo mejor se lo entrego así ustedes no tendrán ningún problema que les parece" - Pregunto Bruce.

"Bueno está bien, entrégalo" - dijo Naomy.

"Si, entrégalo, no queremos tener más problemas con el Capitán" - Apoyo Mayra.

Bruce recibió el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Hiroshi que sujetaba firmemente a Steve para que no hiciera ninguna locura por los comentarios de Emily.

"¡Eh, Hiroshi! Esto es tuyo" - le grito Bruce

"Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado…., Ah! ¿Ese es mi teléfono? Con que tú lo tenías ahora veraz" - Hiroshi sin decir más soltó a Steve y se dirigió su mirada hacia Bruce.

"No Hiroshi espera yo no lo tenía yo… Yo… ¡Yo lo salve! " - Bruce, decidió inventar una farsa para no salir lastimado "Si, yo lo salve de la garras de unas admiradoras tuyas, figúrate "

Mientras Bruce decía que Naomy y Mayra eran unas admiradoras de él, y por eso decidieron robarle el teléfono y él lo salvo. Mientras, Tom, Oliver, Benji Y Richard agarraban a Steve, Marianella trataba de calmar los ánimos.

"Ejem… Ejem... " - carraspeo Suki, ella estaba atada al tobillo con Andy quiénes miraban la escena -"Emily por favor respeta, si el joven no quiere que lo aten, no lo hagas, entrenaras sola. Y deja los berrinches no quiero volver a dirigirte palabra. Me pones en vergüenza, sabes muy bien que si Akemi observa... "

"Si lo se…. Ya sé que me espera"- respondió Emily - "Y todo por culpa de el" susurro

El entrenamiento de ese dia y el mini juego trascurrió normalmente e Hiroshi se tragó el cuento que Bruce le conto, y pensó que las chicas eran unas acosadoras. Emily ato su tobillo con Armand, ya que él se ofreció, Steve quedo en la banca junto con otros.

_Una cancha cualquiera 11:30 Pm_

"Muy bien… después de estos ejercicios terminaremos y mañana las quiero a las 6:00 horas, sino están a esa hora el castigo será más severo"

"¡Pe...Pero Capitán!" - protestaron Emily, Naomy Mayra. "¿Acaso no ve la hora?"

"Oh tienen razón… Mejor a las ¡4:00 horas!"- sentencio Akemi - "Nos vemos a esa hora fin de la discusión. Vámonos Suki"

"Akemi, yo me quedare un rato más, hasta que se vayan las chicas luego me iré" - dijo Suki

"Está bien, yo me iré, todavía no acabo ciertas cosas para la reunión que tendremos mañana con algunos miembros del equipo masculino" - comento Akemi. - "Hasta las 4"

Akemi se perdió doblando la esquina, y unas siluetas masculinas aparecían en dirección a la cancha.

"Muy bien Tom ya estamos llegando a la cancha ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? Si quieres nos devolvemos"

"No Benji, le voy a demostrar a este engreído de Steve que puedo hacerlo" - le respondió Tom.

"Por eso es que estamos aquí genio" - recrimino Steve.

"Esperen chicos, en la cancha hay unas personas"- advirtió Oliver

"A esta hora. ¿Quiénes serán?" - pregunto Tom.

"Mira Steve es tu novia con 3 chicas de esta mañana" - Se burló Benji

"Quieres que te rompa la cara" - desafío Steve.

Las chicas al reconocer a las personas que se acercaban les hicieron señas.

"Oigan chicas, pero que hacen aquí?" - preguntó Bruce.

"Estamos aquí gracias a ti" - respondió Mayra.

"¿A mí?" - Bruce

"Si a ti, nuestro Capitán escucho todo lo que le dijiste a Hiroshi de nosotras" - Naomy

"¡Acosadoras…! Así nos llamaste" - Intervino Mayra.

"También por la discusión del gatito y la gatita…. Jajajajaja. Y Suki está aquí como es la subcapitán y la mejor amiga de Akemi " - Continuo Naomy

"Su capitán es cosa seria" - se asombró Tom

"Si Akemi escosa seria, el castigo no acaba aun, mañana nos toca venir a las 4:00 am a terminar, y ustedes porque están aquí" - pregunto Suki.

"Por una apuesta pero mejor nos vamos ya que es tarde" - Dijo Oliver.

"Por supuesto que es tarde" - una voz se dejó escuchar detrás de ellos.

"Akemi, no te habías ido ya" -Pregunto Emily, que cuando los chicos se acercaron no hizo más que ignorarlos.

"Si pero se me olvido mi bolso, y ustedes que hacen aquí " - se justificó Akemi

"¡Nada!" - dijeron en coro los muchachos.

"¡Nada! Ah, ¡con que espiando….!" - quiso asustarlos Akemi

_(Continuara….)_

_Nota de la autora_

_Las letras en cursiva son algunas opiniones mías_

_En este Fic el futbol será algo agregado._

_Agradezco a Spockaline, a Suki-chan, Mari Ozora, Suki-Nomonaga, Akane, Sarah-Koyama y Vicky-Chan._

_Y mi hermana AgT_

_Gracias por leer mi Fic._


	6. Chapter 6

SEXTA PARTE

"No como crees, solo pasábamos por aquí" - dijo Bruce

"¿A esta hora? " - Siguió Akemi

"Es que teníamos insomnio" - agrego Tom.

"Y ¿ porque tan nerviosos?" - Siguió Akemi.

"Yo me quiero ir, será que ya nos podemos ir Suki…." - protesto Emily

"Bueno eso no importa. Es muy tarde, así que nosotras tenemos que irnos." - Intervino Suki.

"Pues yo no estoy convencida. Seguro estos pillos están espiando" - Continuo Akemi que no se daba por vencida.

"Vamos Akemi, te dejare en tu casa , ¿acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?" - Dijo Suki tratando de convencer a su amiga.

"Esta bien, solo porque tengo cosas que hacer. Pero, yo me entero de todo, así que tarde o temprano lo sabré " - Dijo Akemi.

"¡Ok!" - contestaron los chicos.

"Si quieren las podemos acompañar, por la hora" - Propuso Tom.

"No es necesario Suki tiene auto" - respondió Naomy.

"Entonces yo esperare en él. ¡No soporto mas que hablen solas, ¿ acaso necesitan un manicomio?!" - volvió a protestar Emily.

"Oye"- protestaron Tom y Bruce.

"Hasta mañana muchachos" - se despidió Akemi, para alcanzar a Emily que ya estaba en el auto.

"Adiós" - se despidieron las demás.

"Estas chicas son cosa seria" - dijo Bruce cundo las muchachas se habían ido.

"y bien Tom, ¿lo harás o no?" - Interrogo Steve.

"Es muy tarde muchachos mejor dejemos esto para mañana. Recuerden que el entrenamiento es a las 7. " - recomendó Oliver

"Es verdad recuerden cual es el castigo que el director Gamo para quienes lleguen tarde o no Bruce" - agrego Benji.

Bruce solo miro de mala manera a Benji y a los demás que habían soltado una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de este. Los chicos abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron hacia sus hogares.

_**Una cancha cualquiera 5:30 am**_

"Muy bien chicas pueden descansar, hemos terminado" - Dijo Akemi.

"El entrenamiento es a las siete así que podemos dormir un poco" - propuso Mayra.

"Akemi ¿siempre iremos al cine en la tarde?" - Suki

En el momento viene entrando Nicky después de trotar sin saber de lo que esta pasando, ya que no fue al entrenamiento del dia anterior con los chicos por estar enferma .

"Nicky", dijo la capitana "¿de donde vienes, no estabas enferma?".

´"Si, pero ya me siento bien" dijo Nicky.

"¿Sabes que nos castigaron ayer ?" dijo Emily.

"¿Como así porque las castigaron que hicieron, porque capitana, que le hicieron a usted para que ellas se merecieran ese castillo?" dijo Nicky en son de llorar.

Y Emily le conto todo lo que paso y como los chicos llegaron a la cancha la noche anterior.

En ese momento Andy se acercaba con Mary, ya que habían quedado en trotar esa mañana para irse luego al entrenamiento.

"Capitán,¿ esa no es Akemi la capitana del equipo de las chicas?" - pregunto Mary.

"Así es, ¿ Que harán aquí a esta hora?"

_Continuara….)_

_Nota de la autora_

_Las letras en cursiva son algunas opiniones mías_

_En este Fic el futbol será algo agregado._

_Agradezco a Spockaline, a Suki-chan, Mari Ozora, Suki-Nomonaga, Akane, Sarah-Koyama y Vicky-Chan._

_Y mi hermana , que me ayudo a construir el pedazo final de este capitulo._

_Gracias por leer mi Fic._


End file.
